


Not a Single Waste

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Killer was simply exhausted and stressed. He needed a release. But biology didn't want to cooperate with him. He knew other way to please you, though.
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Not a Single Waste

The creak of the door woke you up. You weren’t sure what time it was and due to most of the portholes being shut and covered, the cabin was cloaked with darkness; you could only dream about checking the clock. You heared your boyfriend, Killer, making his way towards the bed, his mask muffling his grumbling, as he struggled to undress in almost complete blackness. Your eyes slowly got used to the night, so you could finally see at least his silhouette. Killer changed into his favorite looser pants he usually wore to bed and tied his hair. For a longer while he stared into the void, caressing one of his scythes still attached to his forearms. In the end he took them off and threw them on the night table - but he didn’t do anything about his mask. He just collapsed on the bed, causing the mattress to bend rapidly and rocking you up.

“Sorry, babe.” His murmur almost got swallowed by the mask and the pillow he hid his face in. “Have I woken you up?” **  
**

You rolled closer to him and threw arm over his wide back. Killer’s muscles tightened under your touch.

“Not really”, you lied and started exploring the tensity down his spine. “Couldn’t sleep anyway.”

Killer sighed and hummed when as you gently massaged his back and nape, “One day I’m gonna kill him, you know?”

“What did Kid do this time?” You sat for better access and engaged fully in the massage. Killer’s muscles were hard as rock and so difficult for you to work over them. With every press your boyfriend hissed and groaned, but the tension seemed to slowly yield… At least physically. “Did you two have a fight again?”

“This arrogance of his will bring doom over us all.” After a few solid minutes of almost absolute silence Killer finally spoke. “We are here for less than a month, we have no idea where are we sailing, we don’t have data, we don’t have maps, we don’t even have a proper navigator or even a fucking medic and guess what? This assbrained baboon just decided we’re gonna attack a Yonko. And not just a Yonko, but Red Haired Shanks himself.” You had to admit it, your stomach clenched, but you didn’t say anything. You couldn’t worry and upset Killer more than he already was. 

“Oh babe, you have no idea how hard I wanted to kick his ass.” Killer rolled on his back and tugged you closer. He had to take a shower recently, because his usual smell of spices and metal was dimmed with the flaggy scent of soap. “If only he had a plan or something… No, find Shanks’ hideout with a blind chance, raid it, cut his his head off and put it on the mast and sail away wherever Kid’s empty brain decides then. There are faster and easier ways to commit suicide and god help me, I’m gonna introduce him to them, if he insists to continue this moronity.”

You both knew well that if Kid decided on something, then it had to happen, no matter what arguments you would use against it. All you could do was clenching your teeth and joining the ride. And, well, enjoying the last peaceful moments you had. 

Killer’s hand moved down your spine and caressed firmly your booty, eliciting a very pleased purr from you. You reached for his pants and lowered them, “Do you want me to help you relax?”

He hesitated. You couldn’t see his face, but his body was telling you everything. The tension which ran through his muscles, the silent inhale, muffled by clenched lips and mask, the grip on your body a bit too harsh for your liking. But in the end he didn’t stop you, he let your agile hand wander where it wanted and touch him the way it planned to. A pleased murmur escaped Killer’s mouth as you freed him from clothes and caressed his cock with firm yet slow strokes. He made his move too; his hand scooted over your cheek towards your thighs, spreaded them and reached for your panties. You couldn’t help but moan, feeling his rough, big fingers lazily exploring your private parts through the soft fabric. 

“Just here,” you begged. Your lips skimmed his mask around the ear area, leaving gentle kisses on the cold, metallic surface. His heavy, harsh breath echoed underneath as he pressed against said favorite spot of yours, his hips bucked against your touch. You clinged closer, wiggling impatiently to guide his fingers further, adding the weight of your body to press on Killer’s cock. It twitched under your spoiling and hardened a bit, but… Well, it was rather unusual. Killer was easy to turn on, he didn’t need a lot of attention to stand proudly for you. Yet…

“Sorry, dove,”Killer huffed with irritation. “Seems the hydraulics won’t cooperate with us tonight. And just when you got so-”

“It’s fine,” you interrupted him and rolled on your back. “Really fine. You had a stressful day after all.”

“I won’t leave you like this.” His voice was full of irritation as he spread your legs once again and placed his hand anew on your panties. He swept the fabric aside, the middle finger moved amid your labia and found the sensitive nub of your clit. You moaned his name and rose hips for better access, answering the movement of his digits. 

“So wet,” he hummed, while another finger slid inside you. "You’re taking me so well, (Name).”

You whined when he stopped to sit cross-legged on the bed. Killer took your panties off and tossed them away, grabbed your hips and pulled you closer, spread wide to let him enjoy the view. His big, sturdy hand explored your wetness as he was holding you firmly on his lap. Every roughness of his skin, every little scar he had on his fingers was driving you crazy. There were already two digits inside of you, twisting, curving and moving in mercilessly slow pace, while the thumb rubbed your sensitive clit.

“Killer!” You begged, feeling a familiar tight knot forming in the lower part of your abdomen. “More! Please!”

You couldn’t see his face - but you could swear he smirked, when he withdrew his hand. You whined and wiggled your hips, trying to get the fingers back to your burning hot core, but Killer ignored you. In the frail light of the only window uncovered he studied with admiration his hand, covered in your juices. 

“Damn, wish I could taste you.” He hovered above you, pressing you down on the mattress. “You look like a freakin’ candy, (Name).”

It took a lot from you to not hide your flustered face from his - as you supposed - intense gaze, “Well, go for it?”

“I-” Killer was looking for the right words. “I don’t think I’ll be able to take the mask off.”

“Oh, honey.” You sat up and pressed yourself close against his chest. He tensed again, you could feel every single muscle of his stiffening under your touch. You moved your hands towards hair and tangled them in thick, fluffy locks. “Don’t force yourself, please. Tomorrow’s another day, right?”

Tomorrow was one huge question mark, considering Kid and his suicidal ideas. The unspoken truth lied between both of you like an anchor, dragging your thoughts and moods down. Killer broke the silence first, “I want you to feel good tho. And I will make you feel good.”

You ended on your back again, pressed down by his weight and determination. Killer pinned your hands above your head with one hand, other gently cupping your cheek, thumb rubbing against your lips. You bit the tip of it and grinned with satisfaction, hearing low, husky humm escaping Killer’s throat.

“Ain’t ya a naughty girl today, (Name)?” He brushed your hair away from your forehead, spooling a loose strand of it on the finger and giving it a bit of a tug. “I want to try something. Do you trust me?”

“Depends what do you have in mind?”

You were never sure how capacious the drawers of the night table actually were nor what Killer had been stashing there. He himself struggled to find what he was looking for and it made you quite impatient. You were expecting a sex toy or other sort of a gadget, so your eyebrows really went high when he finally came back on bed and presented you a piece of cloth. 

“It’s for your eyes,” Killer explained, with a bit of awkwardness and hesitation in voice. “I’ll feel better, if you wear it.”

“I thought you’re having something creepy there,” you chuckled and sat closer to him. “I don’t mind being blindfolded, it’s dark anyway.”

You said it, but there was a huge difference between not being able to see in the middle of night and because of having your eyes covered. When Killer tied the blindfold, your body budged in excitement. It was surprisingly soft, probably made of velvet or other fragile fabric, but in contrast soaked in strong metallic scent. Instinctively you relied on other senses, already keen because of the night. Killer froze in his place, you could hear he was touching the mask, gently caressing the metal surface. Finally - he took it off. First, there was a snap of clasps, then a rustle of his hair and silent, barely possible to pick, anxious inhale. The mattress bended as Killer moved closer and hugged you from behind, his muscular arms wrapping around your waist. You leaned against him, welcoming sloppy kisses on your neck and shoulder. Killer was enjoying the closeness of your skin, skimming and nipping it, tickling it with his goatee. He made you lie down and continued the exploration down your body, making it finally between your legs. Reflexly, you rose on your elbows - his soft chuckle reminded you you have your sight taken away.

“Be patient, doll,” Killer hummed while kissing the inner part of your thigh, sending warm vibrations through your body. He supported your hips and leaned closer, his hot breath skimming over your private parts. 

“Fuck,” you mumbled as he gave you an experimental, teasingly long lick, tasting your wetness from your lower lips, soon followed by a bit deeper one, exploring your core deeper and deeper. Eventually he moved forwards, right towards the sensitive nub of your clit, and teased it with a gentle kiss.

“You taste like a fine dessert.” Vibrations of his humm made your body arch for him. You grasped the sheets helplessly, moaning his name, as Killer focused his licks and caress in that special spot. Every movement of his strong, skilled tongue was like a hot wave crashing against you with overwhelming pleasure. When in addition he started to finger you, you lost the last bits of control and gave yourself away to the paradise he was giving you. One of your hands ended in his hair, tugging him closer and scratching his scalp in desperate attempt of matching his rhythm. 

“Fuck, yes! Right there!” You didn’t care if whole Victoria Punk could hear you. There was no ship, no ocean, no damn world at all - just Killer between your legs and the pleasure coming from his greedy, hot lips. He appreciated your admiration, exploring exactly those places you wanted him too, exactly the way you loved to. Your juices were overflowing, lewd noises filling the room together with your moans and rapid breath.

“Hey, babe.” Killer’s voice was harsh and husky as he rested his chin right above your pubic bone. You were fighting for your breath, still shaken from almost reaching your orgasm. “I have an even better idea. Up for a ride?”

“What? I thought you-”

“I mean my face.” Before you could answer, Killer was already holding you in his arms and rolling on his back. You were now over him, almost sitting on his chest. You lost balance because of the blindfold and sudden movement - if it wasn’t for his firm grip on your hips, you would completely fall on him. 

“Don’t worry, dove, you won’t suffocate me,”, he added when you finally put yourself together and lifted yourself to not support your weight on him. “I’m covering you.” He gave you a playful booty pinch and guided you closer. His hot breath enfolded your pussy once again, enough for you to shiver from excitement and lust. Carefully you let yourself lower your body. Killer answered you eagerly, his lips met you halfway and cherished your sensitive spots. 

“Oh fuck, Killer!” Loud moan escaped your throat and you finally settled yourself firmly. Pleased, predacious groan ran through your core as he was eating you out, encouraging you to move with his firm grip. You rocked your hips against his lips, first slowly, barely letting yourself press on him, but with every single move you increased the pace and confidence. You were shamelessly rubbing against his face, enjoying every single manifestation of his skilled tongue and every lewd noise he was making under your weight. Your orgasm came fast and rapidly, you clenched your thighs around his head and pressed on him hard, riding it out with loud and wild moan. Killer made sure to not lose a single drop of your sweet juices, holding you close until he was satisfied.

“Wow,” he hummed when you rolled from him and buried your face into the fluff of his hair. “(Name), you indeed are one naughty girl.”

You just sighed, letting him drag you back onto him, so you could use his big body as your personal pillow. You casually threw one leg over his hips - and you could feel a very distinctive bulge in his pants. Surprised, you rose your head, just for Killer to release you from the blindfold.

“Guess I’m not as hopeless as I thought tonight”, he chuckled and kissed you deeply, not giving you a single opportunity to make a comment. “Are you up for one more round? Or two?”

He pinned you down to bed, him on top this time and you more than gladly wrapped your legs around him, “How many times you want. The night is still young, Killer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
